A Tragic Situation
by deranged fruit
Summary: A young man fell in love with the one woman who never wanted his heart. She was already in love with his best friend.


**A Tragic Situation**

**A/N:** Dear me! I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long, but now I am going to start all over and redo afew things. Hope all of you enjoy. Those who have remained faithful to me, I love all of you.

**Summary:** A young man fell in love with the one woman who never wanted his heart. She fell in love with with his best friend.

Ronald Weasley sat over the body of the one girl that he had fallen in love with as a child. Healers from St. Mungo's were trying to desparately save the twenty one year old girl from severe brain and body damage with experimental potions. Several Death Eater's were still attacking innocent people, even though the Dark Lord had been defeated years before. Even through all the horrors that the Death Eaters were causing, all Ron could care about at that instant was the girl that lay in the small white hospital bed and all there was to do now for him was to wait.

Ron had sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed, head in hands, for hours until the door opened. Another young man walked into the room, carrying a single Lily. The red haired boy's head snapped up, in hope that another healer had come in an effort to help. But there was no Healer, only the image of his childhood best friend, the very friend that had stolen the love of his life, and broken his heart. Now Harry Potter, the childhood friend that had always had everything that Ron wanted, stood in the doorway looking uncomfortably out of place. He tried to force a smile at Ron, failing horribly.

"Hey Ron." Harry said, almost unsure if he should have ever spoken.

Ron held his gaze, then averted his eyes back to the helpless girl lying in bed. It was the first time in nearly two years that a word was spoken between them. Now barely whispering and never matching Harry's gaze, he said, "It's your fault, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"This wouldn't have happen to her if she had stayed with me." Ron's eyes never left her. He knew that he had to keep his cool, he didn't want let out all his frustrations in her presence even if she had no idea as to what was happening around her. He couldn't help but rake his eye's over her beautiful form. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "She's grown up alot. Who knew that two years would take such a toll on her."

A vision of her back in school appeared in his mind, bushy hair and scrawny body, complete with a pile of books in her arms. Even now, her body was slim, with very little shape though she had formed a nice small bust, her narrow hips had spread out alittle. Though she had lost her peachy color in the last few hours and was adopting a sickly shade of white, he had to admit that she had looked healthy and probably happy. Harry could only give him a confused look, not knowing what Ron was talking about.

"What are you going on about?" Anger sprung into Harry's voice. He was hoping that Ron wasn't telling him that Hermione hadn't done well with him.

"Have you gone blind? I know you've seen her everyday for the last two years, but have you really not noticed that she has changed?...I can tell you every little detail about her that is different. And don't think that I haven't noticed that ring on her finger." Harry looked to the floor. "She has changed so much. And I've missed it all because of you."

The two of them sat in complete silence until a Healer came into the room, ordering them both out. Harry sat outside her door on the ground, while Ron went to get something to eat. After an hour, the Healer came out. Nothing has changed in her progress yet though there may still be hope, she had told them before leaving them in silence again. Harry finally took a chance at another conversation. "So how's Ginny?"

"She married Dean Thomas awhile ago. She invited you. You never came, and it like to have broke her heart."

"I'm sorry to have caused any of you pain. I didn't mean to."

"You never meant to? That's rich. You stole the girl I loved, ignored Ginny when she never had anything to do with our fight. Bloody hell, Harry! You even moved out of the wizarding world. Living like a muggle, what's the matter? You always knew that after the war that you would still be a target, didn't you?"

Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair. He had never thought of it like that. Ron was right. He had avoided all his other friends, moved into a muggle area taking the love of his best friend's life with him. He couldn't even retort back to the angry Weasley in front of him. Instead, he went back into the room where his love lay. She was sleeping, afew strainds laying on her cheek. He had always taken her simple beauty for granted, never really noticing that she had indeed changed. He tenderly ran a finger down her jaw line, silently praying that she recover.

The Healer returned after a few minutes. "Harry Potter, I need to speak with you please."

Ron stayed with her, taking in her features again, thinking that he may never get to see her again if she recovered. Her face was perfect, aside from the bruising that had occurred when she fell while being hit by the Crucius Curse. Her arms were scraped, along with a cut that trailed down her collarbone to her slightly swollen breasts. He noticed that her stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be. She had a small bulge forming at her midsection.

"Oh my god, no. Please no." he whispered into the dark and quiet room.

Minutes later, Harry returned. As soon as he had made it through the door, he was being slammed up against the concrete wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron roared.

Harry was completely taken back by Ron's actions. "What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant, you asshole!"

Harry's face paled. The realization that he didn't know hit Ron, and he slowly let Harry go. No one spoke until later that night, when another Healer came wqalking past the room. With some persuasion, the Healer came into the room. She recognized the girl immediately, telling them that she did indeed know that the woman in bed was pregnant.

"Why, she was just here this morning. She had an apppointment with a mediwitch. About four months pregnant that one is. She was so happy. Said she was going to tell the father today. Poor thing." and with that she left the room.

About two hours later, Hermione Granger died, taking along with her, the unborn child of Harry Potter.

Hugs from a fruit,  
Cherry


End file.
